<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlight by Sammyjjong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663509">Moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong'>Sammyjjong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Choi Minho, CEO Choi Minho, Coffee Shops, Coming In Pants, Drunk Confession, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, Love Letters, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Sex, Sugar Daddy, Unrequited Crush, and jonghyun gets drunk and sends him a love letter, and minho thinks its cute so he asks to meet him, basically minho is a hot rich ceo, they are dumb gays man its good, this is mostly a light and happy fic with smut sprinkled in lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:59:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jonghyun, with the help of his friends and a few drinks, manages to email a love letter to the hottest CEO in the country, Choi Minho. Now he just hopes he doesn't read it.</p><p>Rated M for future chapters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Overflows In Perfection</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Slow down Jonghyun, you’ve still got work tomorrow” Kibum’s laugh hit deaf ears as Jonghyun downed half a bottle of soju, Taemin cheering him on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep him in check, don’t worry babe” Taemin leaned towards Kibum, pecking his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself!” Jonghyun declared, slamming the bottle onto his coffee table, “Won’t you be hungover too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin just shrugged, a sly grin on his face as he took another sip of his beer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest lifted his can in the air, “A toast to Kibum, finally being less put together then I am” Jonghyun couldn’t help but giggle and click his bottle to the can,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum reluctantly clinked his bottle to his boyfriend’s can, “Not for long, I go on a job hunt tomorrow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you somehow become a CEO in a day, I think I can finally say I’m on a higher level than you” Taemin gave Kibum a mischievous grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes, “You’re lucky I love you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! That’d make you the hottest CEO in Korea” Taemin draped an arm around Kibum, who raised his eyebrows at the statement, “I’d be dating the hottest CEO in the country”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t disgrace CEO Choi’s title like that” Jonghyun jokingly glared at Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I agree, that man is just pure beauty” Kibum nodded and Taemin gave him a fake sad look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Taemin whined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum pinched Taemin’s cheek, “Oh, you’re pure baby, whiny little baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby” Taemin then made a kissy face and Kibum complied in giving his boyfriend a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple looked over to Jonghyun, expecting to see a playful face of disgust, but instead he was lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun?” Kibum asked, a chuckle on the edge of his voice at how serious his drunk friend looked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Jonghyun looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s got you so deep in thought?” Kibum asked as Taemin removed his arm and moved closer to Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, I was just spacing out” Jonghyun insisted, but Taemin’s grin creeping up to his side worried him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it handsome CEO Choi Minho” Taemin had a mocking fancy tone to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No” Jonghyun looked away, hoping they wouldn’t catch his blush and realize the lie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You really have a crush on some heartthrob CEO that you’ve never met?” Kibum wasn’t shocked, but Jonghyun still wish he’d act like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, have you seen him?! And he donates to stuff all the time, so it’s not like he’s evil” Jonghyun sighed and took a long sip of his soju as Kibum smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You read up on him?” Jonghyun felt his face get hotter as his friend began to tease him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least once a week he’s looking at articles on him at lunch break” Taemin revealed and Kibum laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you really like him” Kibum was loving this, “You follow him like he’s an idol”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, he sure does look like one” Jonghyun countered and Kibum couldn’t help but agree, “There’s just.. Something about him, you know? If I could buy SHINe clothes I would, just for him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go on a job hunt too so you can have money to support your boyfriend” Kibum leaned back and took a sip of his drink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he were my boyfriend I’d get free clothes” Jonghyun clarified, pointing at Kibum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve thought about this a lot haven’t you?” Kibum asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, sometimes when there’s no customers he talks about what if Choi Minho were to walk in” Taemin answered for him and Kibum scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised you haven’t confessed to him” Kibum’s smile this time just gave Jonghyun an idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if I did?” Jonghyun asked, an eyebrow raised as he pulled out his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?” Taemin asked and moved to look over Jonghyun’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you mailed a letter it’d just go in the trash, email is your best bet” Kibum suggested and Jonghyun smiled at him in thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to email him a love letter?” Taemin laughed as Jonghyun searched for any email he could reach the CEO at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s an email they say goes either straight to him or to his secretary” Jonghyun observed as Kibum stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should get going, good luck with the letter, I’ll text you when I get home” Kibum pecked Taemin’s cheek and by the way he held himself, Jonghyun almost thought he was sober.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be safe!” Taemin called as Kibum opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun tried to mumble a goodbye, but his intoxicated self could only really focus on one thing. He wanted this love letter to be perfect, it couldn’t sound too desperate or like he just liked Minho’s money. Taemin and autocorrect kept it comprehensible and part of Jonghyun couldn’t believe he was doing this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After what seemed like an hour of the two of them huddled around Jonghyun’s phone, the email was sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so gonna regret this in the morning” Taemin chuckled to himself as Jonghyun finished his bottle of soju.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither had been keeping count of how much they had drunk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would I regret telling the love of my life how I feel?” Jonghyun only slurred his words slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s a rich CEO and you work at a small cafe” Taemin stopped the older from grabbing another drink, “I’m going to head home while I can still stand, you should get some rest”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess you’re right” Jonghyun pouted as Taemin stood and stretched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you at work tomorrow” Taemin smiled and picked up his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun waved goodbye, sighing when the door closed. He stared at the mess of cans and bottles and the occasional chip bag, deciding he was too drunk to clean up as he left it all untouched. Tired footsteps slid him to his bedroom, happy at the thought of finally closing his eyes and drifting somewhere far away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All My Attention</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sound of the alarm stung his ears and as the light seemed to burn the edges of his vision, Jonghyun really hoped he had some hangover medicine in a drawer somewhere. He really wished they had waited until the weekend to ‘celebrate’ Kibum’s new milestone. Once his alarm was silenced, Jonghyun slipped out of bed and was quick to start searching his kitchen for something to help his headache. A sigh left his lips when his text tone broke his concentration.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: Did you get an email back?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first, Jonghyun was confused, but then realization hit him like a truck. He didn’t, he couldn’t have, oh please say he didn’t. At the top of his sent folder, his fear was confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“For You &lt;3” to Choi Minho</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t tell if his headache was gone or if a new one was forming. He locked his phone and grabbed the closest generic painkiller, sighing as he took the recommended dose and hoped the email was fake. Even if it wasn’t, maybe his secretary checked it instead, any scenario that meant the handsome CEO wouldn’t see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A deep breath kept Jonghyun on track, deciding not to worry about the email and just go through the day like normal. And the lack of a response was a very good sign, maybe he wouldn’t have to worry at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, when lunch break came and he saw an email from Choi Minho in his inbox, he almost collapsed in the break room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god” Jonghyun’s voice was a little shaky, something he didn’t expect, but it brought Taemin’s attention to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” The question didn’t matter as Taemin was already looking at Jonghyun’s phone, “Holy </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t open it” Jonghyun instinctively handed the phone to Taemin, knowing he’d read it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun sat down as Taemin became heavily focused on the email, eyes darting back and forth. His expression was serious, so Jonghyun couldn’t tell if he was going to hear good or bad news. When Taemin’s eyes came up, Jonghyun swallowed in fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’ll make sure you get a good lawyer” Taemin apologized and read through the email again as Jonghyun’s head fell into his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I can’t get sued” Jonghyun sighed into his hands as Taemin came up to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll be okay, just don’t stand him up” Taemin had his shit-eating grin on as he showed Jonghyun the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun whacked his friend’s shoulder, “You gave me a heart-attack Taem!” He took his phone back and stared in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim Jonghyun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your letter brought a smile to my face this morning, it’s very different from the other emails I have received with the same subject. I’m not sure if you meant to send me it, but I’m glad you did, and I would like to meet you and get to know you better.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am free today at 4pm. If you are available as well, please let me know. If not, I will be happy to reschedule.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Minho”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>be real” Jonghyun looked to Taemin in shock, “There’s no way”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, email him back and find out” Taemin suggested, “If he wants to meet somewhere shady then I’ll come with”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is crazy, I’m either dreaming or hallucinating” Jonghyun’s phone was on the table now, but Taemin grabbed it and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin typed away and Jonghyun didn’t try to stop him, leaning over to read what the younger was writing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m free at 4pm, where are we meeting?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It reads like a text” Jonghyun scoffed as the email was sent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you write a letter just to say ‘yes, I’ll meet you’?” Taemin handed the phone back and Jonghyun agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about five minutes, there was another email in Jonghyun’s inbox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kim Jonghyun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That is great news, if you could come to SHINe’s head building around 4pm today that would be great. Just tell the front desk your name and they’ll direct you to me.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I look forward to meeting you!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Minho”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when it hit Jonghyun that this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> Choi Minho, not some scammer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh god, I won’t have time to go home and change” Jonghyun looked down at his clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kibum might be able to drop something off” Taemin suggested and read the email, “Oh my god it’s really him”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun was quick to call Kibum, ignoring Taemin’s shock at the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I need a favor” Jonghyun was tapping his fingers on the table out of nervousness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends what it is” Kibum replied and he hoped the younger wouldn’t be too nosy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just need some clothes, something nice and formal” Taemin gave him a thumbs up and Jonghyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna borrow something or am I going through your closet?” Kibum asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whichever you think is easier” Jonghyun was thankful he was willing to do it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it for a date? Or a job interview? And when do you need it?” The questions all came at once and Jonghyun wasn’t fully prepared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, an interview? And could you get it here by three?” Jonghyun didn’t want to tell Kibum yet, mostly because if it went badly he wouldn’t hear the end of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do that, can’t believe you scored an interview before me” Kibum was fooled and Jonghyun mentally high-fived himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m surprised too” Jonghyun laughed and his nerves seemed to calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They said their goodbyes and Jonghyun let out another sigh, this one was long and content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have a date with a hot CEO, I am a mixture of shocked and proud” Taemin smiled and Jonghyun felt his face go red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This feels like a dream” Jonghyun mumbled as he read the email again, he really hoped he wouldn’t mess this up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Come Inside This Space</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was exactly 4pm when Jonghyun walked into the building, awestruck at how huge and beautiful the inside was. Fear and worry began to settle in him as he approached the desk, suddenly afraid that it was a scam and he’ll be turned away. He took a deep breath and swallowed hard before speaking to the woman at the front desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, uh, I’m Kim Jonghyun. I’ve come to meet with CEO Choi” The nervousness was clear in his voice and suddenly he thought he was sweating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I see an ID?” She asked politely and Jonghyun nodded, pulling out his license, “Ah, CEO Choi is on the fifth floor, turn right out of the elevator and go to the very end of the hall”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her smile calmed Jonghyun down and he smiled back, “Thank you so much” He bowed and headed for the first elevator he saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was alone in the elevator, and he watched as his smile still held his nervousness. Another deep breath, and suddenly it was hot and he undid a button of his dress shirt. The elevator opened and he followed the instructions, turn right and go to the very end of the hall. Jonghyun steadied his breathing as he got closer and closer to the last door, the words beside it becoming clearer. He was actually about to meet him, Choi Minho, the country’s youngest, hottest, CEO. He grabbed the door knob first, pausing as he remembered he should knock. Three clear knocks as Jonghyun removed his hand, sighing to himself as he listened for any sign of Minho inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Footsteps, then the turn of the knob, and god it felt like time was slowing down. But then the door finally opened and there he was, and Jonghyun had to stop himself from blurting out how handsome he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, you must be Jonghyun” Minho smiled and extended a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nervously smiled back and accepted the handshake, “Yes, that’s me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s nice to meet you, come in and sit” Minho’s smile made Jonghyun’s heart swell and he entered the office.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho shut the door behind them and came around to the conference area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Help yourself to some tea” He offered and sat on the loveseat, so Jonghyun opted for the couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, thank you” Jonghyun smiled and poured himself a cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you a fan of my work?” The question was simple, and partially expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, although my salary isn’t” Jonghyun joked and his heart jumped when Minho chuckled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s okay, admiring from afar is still a form of support” Minho crossed his legs and wow those are nice legs, “What do you do for a living?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun blinked a few times to ground himself, “I work at a small cafe, I’ve been trying to find a better paying job though” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s it called?” Minho asked and Jonghyun was surprised he was interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s called Coffee’s Ace Base” Jonghyun smiled and watched Minho nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it by a SHINe boutique? The name sounds familiar” Minho asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun tried to keep the eye contact as he answered, “Yeah, it’s a few blocks away”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have to stop by next time I’m in the area” Minho smiled and Jonghyun’s eyes went to his lips, “Your outfit is really nice”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my friend let me borrow it” Jonghyun regretted telling the truth almost instantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s very stylish” Minho looked him up and down and Jonghyun could’ve melted, “You must have a really good friend”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Kibum was willing to let me borrow this last minute, when he’s not teasing me he’s really nice” Jonghyun smiled and Minho began to smile as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like he’s like a brother to you” Minho leaned over and grabbed his cup of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess he is, him and Taemin are always there for me like younger brothers” Jonghyun’s smile turned fond as he thought about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t talked about Taemin” Minho pointed out after a sip of tea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my coworker and neighbor, that’s how we met. And then I introduced him to Kibum and we’ve been close ever since” Jonghyun explained, now feeling calm and comfortable around the CEO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you and Kibum known each other?” Another question and Jonghyun’s face twisted into thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think almost ten years now” He answered, feeling confidence build up as he switched the conversation around, “What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” Minho looked confused and honestly it was really cute.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure you have at least one close friend, tell me about them” Jonghyun insisted and Minho smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My childhood friend, Jinki, we make sure to meet up at least once a week” Minho told him, “Since he does songwriting, I have him help with our commercials every now and then”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impressive that you two have stuck together since childhood” Jonghyun put down his cup and Minho did the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a silence between them as Jonghyun admired the room, beautifully decorated but surprisingly cozy feeling. That’s when fear struck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, about your letter” Minho began and Jonghyun felt his cheeks darken and his body became hot, “It was really sweet, definitely not something I get everyday”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short wave of relief hit him, but he was still incredibly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so, it was, uh, not a very sober idea” He was scratching the back of his neck but Minho’s giggle made him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t even tell, I just thought it was an accident, or that there was an ulterior motive” Although the words scared him, they didn’t sound threatening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I imagine you get a lot of the latter” Jonghyun sighed and Minho nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But, those are usually very obvious, and not from men” The last part brought the heat back to Jonghyun’s cheeks and he was sure he was bright red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, really?” Jonghyun asked anyway and Minho smiled fondly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re cute” Jonghyun froze, “I have a meeting in a few minutes, what would you say to getting a bite to eat afterwards?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure! Can I bring a friend with me?” Jonghyun asked, his nervousness coming back up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, as long as I can have your number” Minho was smooth and, just, of course he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah” Jonghyun was smiling so wide it almost hurt as he recited his number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The CEO paid close attention and Jonghyun felt his phone buzz as he smiled, “That should be me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unregistered Number: Meet me outside of The Spark at 6:30pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled at his phone, this was really happening.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Busy Moving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As soon as Jonghyun knocked on Taemin’s door, the younger opened it and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go? Did you get his number?” Taemin questioned and Jonghyun couldn’t help the giggle that came out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It went great, he’s so handsome in person, and we have a dinner date at The Spark” Taemin’s mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No way! Do you need another outfit?” Taemin started towards his room and Jonghyun shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just going in this, but you may want to change” Jonghyun smiled as Taemin’s face went from confused to shocked to excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kibum’s gonna be so jealous” He laughed and disappeared into his room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might wanna hurry, he said to meet him at 6:30 and it’s quite a walk” Jonghyun checked his phone, smiling absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why’d you invite me too?” Taemin’s question was accompanied by the sounds of clothes and hangers rustling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I got a little nervous, and I was hoping having you there would make me more confident” Jonghyun admitted, fidgeting with his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin seemed satisfied with that answer, now quietly getting ready as Jonghyun counted the seconds. It wasn’t long before they were walking out of the apartment, smiling the whole way there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived about fifteen minutes early, but to their surprise Minho was already there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He must’ve been excited” Taemin elbowed Jonghyun with a smile and the older just shrugged him off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho spotted them then, smiling and waving and Jonghyun’s heart beat got louder he swears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you’re early” Minho held out a hand and Jonghyun took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speak for yourself” Jonghyun tried to keep the eye contact, but he felt his cheeks heat up, “Um, this is my friend Taemin” He gestured to him and Taemin smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you” Minho’s the first to say it as they shake hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s nicer to meet </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Taemin insisted and Minho let out a small laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Minho looked down with a smile, then met eyes with Jonghyun, “Shall we go in?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded and they followed the CEO into the restaurant. It wasn’t super fancy, and Jonghyun was thankful for that. The staff seemed to smile bigger as they saw Minho, and he couldn’t tell if they recognized him because of the media or because he comes here often. They were seated quickly and Jonghyun was suddenly nervous to look at the menu, asking for just a water rather than another drink that he may be charged for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is one of my favorite places to eat, I suggest the spicy rice cakes” Minho caught them off guard with that, both expecting the CEO to have a more refined taste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great” Taemin opened his menu and it gave Jonghyun the confidence to open his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was pleasantly surprised by the prices, not cheap but not expensive either, and he decided he’d take Minho’s suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This place feels very comfortable” Jonghyun laid his menu down and looked around, taking it all in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so, I used to come here a lot as a kid, and I just never stopped coming” Minho was also looking around, taking in the memories, but now Jonghyun was staring at his amazing profile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, I think I’ll try the black bean noodles, I’m really craving some” Taemin’s voice had Minho looking over, and Jonghyun panicked for a moment, hoping the CEO didn’t catch him staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are great” Minho smiled, “What are you getting, Jonghyun?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The spicy rice cakes, you sold me on them” Jonghyun smiled back, hoping it didn’t come off as nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna get a large order to share?” Jonghyun really hoped his cheeks didn’t immediately turn red at that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sure, I’d love too” Jonghyun nodded and Minho giggled at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his cheeks weren’t red earlier, they were now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Every Fine Detail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>About halfway through dinner, the CEO excused himself, leaving Jonghyun and Taemin alone for a few minutes. And Jonghyun had to stop himself from watching Minho walk away, he was just so mesmerizing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re having dinner with Choi Minho, this is like a dream come true” Jonghyun sighed, absent-mindedly stirring the spicy rice cake’s sauce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe the looks he’s giving you, he is full-on checking you out” Taemin’s words didn’t process in Jonghyun’s mind, but when they did he couldn’t believe them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re lying, there’s no way” Jonghyun shook his head at his friend, looking at him dumbfoundedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin took a sip of his drink, “You really haven’t noticed? The smirks and the look in his eyes? Really?!” He was shocked, was it really that obvious?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun hid his head in his hands out of embarrassment. CEO Choi Minho? Checking </span>
  <em>
    <span>him </span>
  </em>
  <span>out? It was embarrassing, yet a dream come true at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll leave early, you flirt during dessert, then have seconds at his place and tell me all about it” Taemin suggested with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if you leave I’ll become a nervous mess!” Jonghyun protested, looking up at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if I don’t leave, this opportunity will be wasted” Taemin countered, pulling out his phone, “I’ll fake a text from Bummie, and then I can tell him all about dinner while you get it on with your celebrity crush” There was a sort of devilish smile on his face as he texted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not leading me on, right? I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually </span>
  </em>
  <span>have a chance with him, right?” Jonghyun was overthinking things now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, Jjong, he wants you just as much as you want him” Taemin patted his shoulder and Jonghyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He happily popped a rice cake in his mouth, smiling to himself at the thought of Minho being interested in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s ringtone interrupted his thoughts, “Looks like I won’t have to fake it… Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched the younger with interest, unable to hear Kibum’s side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love too, but we’re gonna be one short” Taemin smiled shortly at Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, what’d I miss?” Minho’s whisper made Jonghyun’s head turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kibum called him” Jonghyun whispered back, smiling at Minho’s cute nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s with me… You might wanna ask him yourself” Taemin nodded a few times before handing the phone to Jonghyun, “He might be a little drunk”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun took the phone with wide eyes, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jjong! How’d that interview go? Did you get an email back from that handsome CEO? Why can’t you come drink with me and Taem?” Kibum shot questions at him, but surprisingly they all had the same answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m having dinner with Taemin and Minho” Jonghyun nervously looked to each of them as he said their names.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum laughed into the phone, “I know you’re at dinner, that didn’t answer… Wait, do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Choi </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minho?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun giggled nervously, “Yeah, and thanks again for letting me borrow those clothes”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two went to dinner with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Minho </span>
  </em>
  <span>and didn’t invite me?! You better go home with him or I’m not talking to you” Kibum whined and Jonghyun felt his cheeks get pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll do my best, I’m giving you back to Taemin now, okay?” Jonghyun didn’t wait for a response, scared Minho might get wind of what they were talking about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Bummie” Taemin smiled into the phone, “I know, I know, don’t worry about it. I’ll be there soon, okay baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay?” Minho couldn’t wait for them to hang up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think Kibum’s job hunt went well” Jonghyun answered as the second conversation ended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin pocketed his phone with a sigh, “Well, I’ve gotta go, I’ll pay you back tomorrow, Jjong”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, take good care of Kibum” Jonghyun nodded as Taemin stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was nice meeting you” Minho smiled at the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for letting me tag along, hopefully we’ll meet again” Minho chuckled at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope so too” And now Jonghyun was smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin left the restaurant, and Jonghyun thought he could hear his heart beating. He just hoped his nerves weren’t noticeable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Relax, it’s not like we haven’t been alone together before” Minho’s reminder actually helped, and Jonghyun took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, it’s just.. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>just..” Jonghyun couldn’t bring himself to say it, but Minho’s kind smile told him he at least sort of understood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a soft silence as the two of them were lost in thought, but then Minho took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if this will help you calm down or make it worse, but I feel like I’ll regret not saying it” Minho paused, resting his head on his hand, “You are absolutely stunning, and I’m so glad you sent me that email” Jonghyun thought he saw stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was speechless for a moment, then he gathered courage, “Says the hottest CEO in the world” Now they were both blushing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about that” Minho chuckled, but Jonghyun nodded his head furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can guarantee it, there’s no one as sexy as Choi Minho” Jonghyun knows what Taemin meant now, the look Minho gave him was definitely not innocent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, thank you” Minho bowed his head, “But I think there is at least one person who passes me”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun gave him a questioning look, partially daring him to say it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone by the name of..” Minho pretended to think, smiling as he met Jonghyun’s eyes, “Kim Jonghyun”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, I was scared you were going to say Taemin” Jonghyun joked and the couple laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the laughter died down, Minho’s hand found Jonghyun’s, his hand gently caressing Jonghyun’s. Jonghyun smiled fondly at the action, his hand was calming and rhythmic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna get some dessert?” Jonghyun asked, looking up to see the smile stuck to the CEO’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, I don’t think they have what I want” Minho’s eyes were locked with Jonghyun’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a moment to sink in, “Well, we can always go somewhere else” He returned the look and Minho nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know the perfect place, if you’ll accompany me” Minho was now holding Jonghyun’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d love too” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. For The First Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is completely NSFW, you have been warned</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonghyun could not believe this was happening, even as the car pulled up to the house he felt like it’d just all disappear. He must’ve been frozen in awe because he didn’t hear Minho exit the car, but now he was opening Jonghyun’s door for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho extended a hand and Jonghyun quickly unbuckled and took it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so adorable” Minho chuckled as he helped Jonghyun out of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shut the car door, “This all feels like a dream” Jonghyun blushed as he realized they were still holding hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I hope we never wake up” Minho was admiring Jonghyun, and god those eyes were so much better in person.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun felt a surge of confidence and pulled Minho in for a kiss, soft and sweet despite Jonghyun’s fist in the CEO’s shirt. Minho’s hands found Jonghyun’s sides and they gently caressed the older. This wasn’t a dream, this was heaven. When the taller’s hands found Jonghyun’s hips, he smirked into the kiss, this was going to be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kiss deepened, Jonghyun pushing himself into Minho, satisfied with the way Minho gripped his hips harder. When he felt the kiss get desperate, he pulled away, the way Minho’s eyes had changed making him wish he could just have him against the car right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get inside” It almost sounded like a demand, but Jonghyun didn’t mind, loving the way Minho held his hand and led him into the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jonghyun would’ve stopped to admire the place, how elegant and big it is, but the way Minho closed the door and had him against it was so fast he had to catch his breath. Jonghyun smiled into this kiss, his free hand snaking up the CEO’s chest and up and up to his neck and then fisting in his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled Minho off him, “I’m sure the bedroom would be much more comfortable” Minho’s smirk matched his and now he was being led farther in, but all of his attention was on Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they entered the bedroom, Minho’s hands were on either side of Jonghyun’s face, kissing him sweetly now. It was a surprising change of pace, but not an unwelcome one. Minho pulled away and they just looked at each other for a moment, neither sure what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re beautiful” Minho mumbled, and he wasn’t sure if that was supposed to come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun didn’t speak, just brought their lips together again, gentle and soft. But when Minho bit at Jonghyun’s lower lip, he couldn’t suppress the growl that came with it. That’s when hands began wandering to buttons, undressing each other with desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their shirts were the first to go, quickly being forgotten on the floor. And yeah Jonghyun knew the CEO was fit, but good </span>
  <em>
    <span>god</span>
  </em>
  <span> those abs. They were perfect, and Jonghyun wanted to leave marks up and down them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His admiration was cut short as Minho began undoing Jonghyun’s belt. And that’s when he realized he had been staring because Minho was only in his boxers now. Jonghyun matched his date and he was pulled into another kiss, being gently pushed towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed, and Minho rolled his hips into Jonghyun’s, and for a second he thought this was too good to be true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun let Minho lay him onto the bed, the CEO’s lips trailing down his neck while hands were caressing his sides. Minho’s lips continued down as his hands got closer to Jonghyun’s hips, light scratches making Jonghyun hum in delight. He sat up slowly to watch Minho sink to his knees, hands lingering on Jonghyun’s boxers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May I?” Minho’s face was hovering over Jonghyun’s clothed cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled through lidded eyes, “Yes </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho slid the boxers off, tossing them to the other clothes on the floor, then carefully wrapped a hand around the base of Jonghyun’s shaft. Jonghyun hummed at the tongue that dragged up his dick, the feeling amplified by his disbelief that it was the young CEO between his legs. But when lust-filled doe eyes met his, his mind couldn’t deny it anymore, and god was he excited for what was to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun let one hand find a spot in Minho’s hair, the younger humming in delight as he continued to tease Jonghyun’s cock. And when he finally let Jonghyun into his mouth, Jonghyun couldn’t stop the deep growl that came up from the sight. Minho was good at this, so so good at this. Part of him wanted to savor it, but as his hand tightened in Minho’s hair, Jonghyun felt almost as if he couldn’t wait any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he let the younger continue, sort of not wanting him to stop, wondering what he’d look like covered in cum. Jonghyun shivered, putting a stop to the images in his head as he pulled Minho off of him. Minho smiled, letting Jonghyun’s hand lead his head towards the older, the two kissing for a moment before Jonghyun spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want more” Jonghyun let go of Minho, his other hand tugging at Minho’s boxers, “Get rid of these and sit down, baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled, “Okay, darling” He pecked Jonghyun’s cheek, pulling away to do as he was asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun watched him, dazed from the pet name, and maybe the situation in general. Once Minho was on the bed, Jonghyun stood, using this new height difference to hover over him, kissing him and straddling his lap. Jonghyun thought it was about time he got his lips on those abs, guiding Minho to lay down as the kiss moved down his neck. He made sure to leave marks on his chest, not wanting Minho to forget he was there, how he made him feel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Jonghyun moved on to Minho’s abs, he made sure to slip his hand between the two of them. He ghosted his fingertips over the CEO’s dick, a small noise coming from him that Jonghyun hoped he’d hear again. He moved back up, kissing Minho passionately, rolling his hips into the younger. When Jonghyun pulled away, he was proud to see Minho looking breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God, the things I wanna do to you” Jonghyun took in the sight, the CEO looking disheveled and blissed out was just beautiful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do them” Minho smirked, one hand lightly caressing Jonghyun’s forearm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed, “What position, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, as long as I can see you” Jonghyun would be lying if he said he didn’t blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was sappy, but god did it work on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They properly got on the bed, Minho laying on his back while Jonghyun seated himself between his legs. Minho reached over to his bedside table, grabbing lube and a condom, and Jonghyun took them with a smile. He lubed up a few fingers, biting his lip as he carefully slid one into Minho. The CEO groaned, propping himself up on his elbows to better see Jonghyun. It didn’t take long before the older was adding more fingers, the look on Minho’s face making him almost want to just finger fuck him until he fell apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho moaned softly, their eyes meeting as he spoke, “I’m ready”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The needy look in his eyes feeding Jonghyun’s cock, and he was quick to remove his fingers. He slipped the condom on, adding a generous amount of lube, and lining up with Minho’s hole. Jonghyun looked to Minho for confirmation, the younger nodded eagerly and, slowly, Jonghyun pushed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple almost moaned in unison, their hands finding each other and linking as Jonghyun pushed all the way in. He paused, waiting for the CEO to adjust to the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay” Minho signaled, both of their eyes on Jonghyun’s cock as he started a slow pace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes fell shut at the feeling, he knew it’d feel good but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this felt amazing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho grunted, “Harder, please” Jonghyun scoffed, smirking at the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t hold back, snapping his hips into Minho forcefully, a moan falling from the younger. Jonghyun picked up the pace, loving the way Minho’s mouth hung open, his eyes closed, little moans slipping out every few thrusts. And although he loved the noises, Jonghyun used his free hand to fill Minho’s mouth, happy with the way the younger began to suck his fingers, opening his eyes to look at Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so pretty like this” Jonghyun’s words made Minho’s dick twitch, “So dirty and full”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho moaned in response, and Jonghyun removed his fingers, now using that hand to pump Minho’s cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Jonghyun- </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The CEO managed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho let out a throaty moan and his cum covered his stomach and Jonghyun’s hand. Jonghyun chuckled, letting him come down before pulling out, stroking himself as Minho watched. He slipped the condom off, the younger smiling as Jonghyun’s cum landed on his own. Jonghyun smiled back, then looked around, spotting the open bathroom door and looking back to Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stay there, I’ll clean you up, just tell me where the washcloths are” Jonghyun moved to peck Minho’s cheek as he got off the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Under the sink” Minho couldn’t wipe the smile from his face, and neither could Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back with one damp washcloth and one dry one, gently cleaning up the CEO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can just put them on the floor, I’ll clean them up later” Minho suggested, watching Jonghyun double check that he was clean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as Jonghyun tossed the washcloths, Minho grabbed his hand, keeping him at the bed. The two kissed, and Minho’s hands wrapped around Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get in bed, I’m sure you’re tired” Minho had one hand playing with the older’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun giggled, Minho was really cute, “Okay, move over then”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They got settled, Minho tangling them together, peppering kisses wherever he could. Jonghyun sighed to himself, he wished everyday could be like this.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. So Much Wandering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When he woke, a slight panic set over him. Jonghyun was naked, in Minho’s bed, and he was probably late for work. And as he thought about it, Minho could be late too, and it’d be his fault. And although Minho’s still, sleeping body was tempting him to stay in bed, he knew he should leave. Jonghyun didn’t want to overstay his welcome, for all he knows the CEO could’ve just wanted a one night stand. Plus, Taemin was probably angrily covering his shift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun carefully and quietly got up and got dressed, he was sure he could walk a few blocks then grab a taxi, or maybe call Taemin. When he checked the time, he thought calling Taemin would be easier. He left the house, hoping he hadn’t woken Minho, and dialed his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun! Where are you?!” Taemin didn’t sound as mad as he sounded curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, walking out of Minho’s place” Jonghyun smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you actually did it! Congrats!!” Taemin was ecstatic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.. But uh, I kinda need a ride” Jonghyun laughed nervously as he reached the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the handsome CEO?” Taemin asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to wake him, just in case it was supposed to be a one night thing” Jonghyun sighed and began walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kibum could pick you up, I had to take lunch early, but he’s headed here” Taemin suggested and Jonghyun nodded to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll text him where I am, I’ll see you soon” Jonghyun listened to Taemin’s goodbye and hung up, quickly texting Kibum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After about ten minutes, the familiar car pulled up in front of him, and Jonghyun knew this explanation was gonna be fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the ride” Jonghyun smiled as he buckled in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was Taemin telling the truth? Did you really fuck </span>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Minho</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Kibum wasn’t wasting time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even tell Taemin yet” Jonghyun laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why else would you be leaving his house, that was his reasoning” Kibum scoffed as he began to drive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, that’s fair. And to answer your question, yes I did” Jonghyun smiled triumphantly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess those clothes weren’t for an interview?” Kibum side eyed him, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They sort of were, we got to know each other, and I think I did pretty well” Jonghyun looked down at the clothes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, do you have a sugar daddy now? Or was that a one time thing?” Kibum was blunt, and Jonghyun was shocked at his choice of words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I’m not sure, honestly” Jonghyun slumped in his seat, “But, god, yesterday was like a dream”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to tell us all about it over drinks tonight” Kibum smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Drinks? Again?” Kibum nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a celebration, you fucked a rich CEO, the man of your dreams” Kibum was insistent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you got smashed just yesterday, and the day before we drank together, you gotta give your body a break” Jonghyun was surprised, but Kibum wasn’t backing down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take a break after tonight, alright? But let’s enjoy ourselves and celebrate you, you soon to be sugar baby” Kibum smirked at the embarrassment on his friend’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not- it’s not like that!” Jonghyun knew it was pointless as Kibum chuckled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A soft silence fell over them, and Jonghyun really began to think about the possibilities. Him and Minho, actually dating, having nights like that, it never really hit him that that’s possible. And Kibum’s choice of words, is the CEO that kind of guy? Would he spoil Jonghyun? He blushed just thinking about it, it almost felt unreal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook his head, he had to stop thinking about it, he couldn’t get his hopes up. As far as he knows, this was a one night stand and he may never see Minho in person again. His thoughts were cut short when they arrived at his work, Kibum mumbling something about being tired that Jonghyun didn’t quite catch, but agreed with anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as they entered, Taemin was asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d it go? Was it good?” And Jonghyun was thankful the place was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Choi Minho, </span>
  </em>
  <span>of course it was good” Kibum answered for him, and the older chucked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was like a dream, it still doesn’t feel real” Jonghyun admitted, making his way to the back so he could start working.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to give us every little detail tonight, I gotta know how you seduced a CEO” Taemin insisted and Kibum agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could come in handy if we’re ever in need of money” Kibum added, loud enough for Jonghyun to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun ignored it though, his thoughts going back to last night, already missing the sweet words and kisses. He sighed as he finished tying on his apron, he never wished for a one night stand to be something more so bad before.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The More I Imagine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The day went by quickly with Kibum there, and the lack of customers on their shift added to it. The trio were eager to leave as soon as the next worker came in, the couple ready to hear all about the CEO and Jonghyun eager to tell them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to Taemin’s this time, since his place was actually clean, and it didn’t take long for Kibum to have one too many compared to two nights before. Jonghyun didn’t drink as much, worried about his friend, but also not wanting to become sad from missing Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay, so… did he flirt well? Cus Taem said he made bedroom eyes but like, that’s not enough” Kibum was slightly slurring and the others wondered if he’d even remember this tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s cheesy, but in such a good way” Jonghyun smiled to himself and Kibum giggled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he good in bed?” Kibum raised his eyebrows and the older smirked at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s gentle but firm, and god what a mouth” He tried not to think too hard about it, already feeling arousal stir in his stomach at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he suck you off?!” Taemin asked in shock, Kibum wrapped an arm around him in a sort of excitement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded, smiling slyly, “But don’t worry, I left my mark down his abs”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kim Jonghyun you are amazing, you’ve only known each other </span>
  <em>
    <span>a day </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you met through a </span>
  <em>
    <span>love letter </span>
  </em>
  <span>yet you’ve done all this” Kibum was astonished, and it was definitely partly due to the alcohol.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That must’ve been amazing, do you think it’ll happen again?” Taemin asked and Jonghyun sighed because he really had no clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not like we said anything worth while to each other, well… Actually he did say I was beautiful but I don’t know if that means anything” He was just voicing his thoughts as they appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’d he say it? And when?” Taemin was ready to analyze the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We had just gotten to his room and he kissed me in a more sweet way, and then we pulled away for a moment and he almost whispered it” Jonghyun recalled, butterflies filling his stomach suddenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“All your clothes were still on? And sweet like no wandering hands and no tongue just.. Emotion?” Jonghyun nodded as Taemin asked each question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum smiled at his boyfriend lovingly, “You’re so cute when you’re thinking” He mused, leaning into the younger’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just my personal opinion, but I think there was more to all that then him just wanting to get in your pants” Taemin rested a hand on Kibum’s thigh as the older drunkenly pecked his cheek over and over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna get my hopes up though, if there is then I’ll find out, but for now I’m just going to have to deal with the fact that it’s nothing more” Jonghyun sighed, causing Kibum to look towards him with a frown.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he doesn’t contact you in a week, I’ll personally yell at him for using you” Kibum was serious, but Jonghyun scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If he used me, then I’m very happy I could be of service” Jonghyun tried to lighten the mood, but neither of them agreed with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just because he’s some young, rich, handsome bastard doesn’t mean he can use people” Kibum huffed and Jonghyun shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both wanted it, and no one promised anything more, it’s fine Bummie, I’ll be fine” Jonghyun insisted, partially scared Kibum would get sued or a restraining order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not fine! If he acts like that he’s just another asshole and doesn’t deserve to have even graced my friends presence!” Kibum was furious at the thought, but Jonghyun was distracted by his phone ringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It buzzed lightly on the coffee table, and he read the number to himself before speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t recognize the number, probably a spam call” Jonghyun flopped his phone over and let it ring out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s your job hunt going?” Taemin asked, only for his boyfriend to pout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hate applying for jobs, it’s so stressful and repetitive” Kibum sighed, pressing his face into Taemin’s shoulder, “I don’t wanna do it anymore, I just wanna stay home”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have money saved up, you could rest for a week I’m sure” Jonghyun suggested as his phone silenced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But what if it becomes more than a week and I run out of money?” He was worried, and rightfully so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll help you out if I need to” Taemin promised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But then you’d have to work longer hours and you’d be tired and stressed and..” Kibum sighed, upsetting himself, “Let’s change the subject”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when the vibrating started again, and Jonghyun picked up his phone to see the same number on the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe it’s not a spammer” Taemin spoke as Jonghyun decided what to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m still not answering, sometimes they try twice, if it’s a real person I’ll get a voicemail” Jonghyun reasoned, laying the phone back down and laying back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he cute when he cums?” Kibum’s straightforward question had Taemin laughing behind his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun couldn’t help joining in, “Yes, very cute, and he’s snuggly afterwards”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like someone else I know” Kibum side eyed Taemin, even though he was the one draped around the younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who wouldn’t be snuggly with someone as cute as you?” Taemin teased, ruffling Kibum’s hair a little and pecking his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, or we’ll be snuggling tonight” Kibum warned, but it only made Taemin tease him more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun smiled at them, at least he knew Kibum would be taken care of tonight.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. In More Detail</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Work came early and Jonghyun found a note on the cork board for him in the back room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jonghyun,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Someone came looking for you after your shift ended, didn't leave a name or number but I thought you should know anyway</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amber</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It confused him to think someone was searching for him, but Taemin already had suspicions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bet it was Minho, you said you told him where you worked, bet he can’t get enough of you” Taemin teased as he clocked in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, and you won the lottery last night” Jonghyun rolled his eyes and went to open the shop, leaving Taemin alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day seemed slow, not many customers and Taemin’s teasing making Jonghyun slightly bored. Jonghyun was brewing a black coffee for himself when the doorbell rang and Taemin’s hand found his arm, patting almost furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? You can handle one customer, lemme finish this” Jonghyun had only seen one figure out of the corner of his eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you again” Minho’s voice hit his ears and he thought his heart stopped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, what brings you here?” He could hear Taemin’s smile, and he shyly turned around as his coffee finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His warm smile seemed to start Jonghyun’s heart again, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you yesterday” Minho’s statement had multiple meanings and Jonghyun blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was panicking because I was late to work, and you looked so peaceful so I didn’t wanna wake you” Jonghyun apologized and Minho chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I just got worried when you never answered your phone” His eyes went wide, he never registered Minho’s number.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was you.. Why didn’t you leave a voicemail?” Jonghyun asked and now Minho seemed flustered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I started to but then I got embarrassed and deleted it” Seeing the CEO like this was adorable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang again, “I’ll take care of them, you two take your time” Taemin smiled and slipped away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I should’ve saved your number, but I thought it was a one night thing so..” Jonghyun trailed off, breaking eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, did you want it to be?” Minho asked carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- well, no, I just assumed since you’re-“</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A CEO?” Minho finished with a smile, and Jonghyun nodded nervously, “I’m sorry you thought that, you’re too sweet to be used like that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>God, Minho knew just how to make him speechless, “Ah.. Thank you” He smiled softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your shift isn’t over, but I have the rest of the day off and I don’t want to leave your side” Minho leaned over the counter and held out a hand, “Is there any way I could convince you to come with me on a proper date?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun looked to the hand, then over to Taemin, silently asking permission to leave. Taemin just nodded, a giant grin plastered on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course” Jonghyun smiled, untying his apron, “Lemme just clock out and put this away” He was practically ripping the fabric off, eager to spend the day with Minho again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in and out of the back in a flash, and Minho’s fond smile made his heart beat faster. The CEO offered his hand again, and Jonghyun blushed as he took it, even if he was unsure of what this made of them. Would they be friends with benefits? Or would Minho slowly fall in love with him? Or would Minho treat him like a sugar baby? Honestly, Jonghyun thought he’d be okay with any of those, as long as he’d get to kiss those lips again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those lips that he couldn’t get out of his mind since that night, they were soft and sweet and he began to remember just how it felt to kiss Minho. Jonghyun got lost in the details of each kiss, and how the CEO could make him breathless with just those lips. And now they were stopped at a crosswalk and Jonghyun was staring, but god, how could he not? They looked so enticing, and he would do absolutely anything just to feel them again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They curled into a smile and Jonghyun noticed that Minho had seen him staring and his cheeks must have been red. But it didn’t stop him staring, wanting to pull him down and kiss him right then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then they came closer and pecked his cheek and Jonghyun was smiling so wide, “You’re staring, cutie” Minho mirrored his smile and the light turned green.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked the rest of the way without a word, both just smiling at the small interaction, and Jonghyun was really liking how things were going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t even think to ask if you liked ice cream” Minho chuckled as they approached a small vendor on a street corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe you’d think I </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>like ice cream” Jonghyun faked offence, laughing a little at himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vendor smiled at them, “What can I get you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One scoop of cookies and cream, please” Minho smiled back, then turned to Jonghyun, waiting for him to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Two scoops of strawberry for me” Jonghyun watched as the vendor scooped Minho’s order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger had to let go of Jonghyun’s hand in order to pay, the loss of contact making Jonghyun subconsciously pout. The pout turned into a childlike grin as he was handed his sweet treat, he almost didn’t notice Minho’s generous tip that fell into the vendor’s jar. It had both Jonghyun and the vendor staring at him in awe, but Minho didn’t pay them any mind, grabbing the older’s hand and thanking the vendor before walking away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was really nice of you” Jonghyun couldn’t help but comment, but Minho shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can afford to tip well, so I do, and they deserve it” Minho didn’t sound full of himself or proud, he just sounded as if it was what he should do, and Jonghyun thinks his heart swelled a bit, “Is it good?” He smiled over at Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded and smiled, licking his lips and holding his ice cream out, “Want a taste?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho giggled slightly and nodded, leaning forward and tasting the frozen dessert.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed in delight, “That’s good, wanna try mine?” Minho offered his cone, and Jonghyun was quick to try a bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s sweet” Jonghyun smiled at the taste, and suddenly Minho’s hand was holding his again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just like you” He’d be lying if he said he didn’t blush at least a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a CEO, you’re very cheesy” Jonghyun laughed, and Minho smiled, watching their feet as they walked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not usually cheesy, but I can’t help myself with you, you look so cute when I say things like that” Minho smiled to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>Jonghyun was speechless once again, not expecting a response like that. Because he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>genuine</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it caught him completely off guard, he doesn’t quite remember the last time he felt like this. Sure, Jonghyun liked the CEO, crushed on him from afar, like people do with celebrities. But suddenly, Minho wasn’t some unattainable celebrity crush, he was here and he was saying sweet things to Jonghyun. It wasn’t some one night fling, Minho was serious and Jonghyun felt his heart beat faster at that thought. He was already in love with his public persona, but now he was getting to know the </span>
  <em>
    <span>real </span>
  </em>
  <span>Choi Minho, and it was like falling in love all over again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. At My Fingertips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter gets explicit once they kiss the second time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After a while, Minho had suggested they watch a movie at his place, and Jonghyun wasn’t going to say no, he didn’t want this little date to end. Plus, alone time with Minho was something he’d wanted ever since the first date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they walked in, Jonghyun was actually able to admire the place unlike last time, and god was it gorgeous. He knew it’d be nice, Minho is the CEO of a clothing brand, but somehow he was still blown away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can pick the movie, I’ll grab some snacks, anything specific you want?” Minho handed him the remote and Jonghyun thought for a second before shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not picky, can I get some water though?” Minho smiled at him and nodded as he backed away towards the open kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Jonghyun knew he should be picking a movie, that he should sit down and just wait for Minho like that. But there was just something about watching Minho smiling while grabbing chips and popcorn that had him frozen. Such a simple act, yet Jonghyun was mesmerized, and then the CEO met his gaze. His smile got brighter and Jonghyun’s cheeks got hotter, Minho didn’t tease him or tell him to pick a movie again, just smiled brighter and continued what he was doing. That’s when Jonghyun finally sat down and scrolled through the movies, not really paying attention to any of them as he just waited for Minho so he could stare at him again. Minho didn’t mind it, so why not take the opportunity?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here you go” He carefully placed a glass of water on the coffee table in front of Jonghyun, then laid down the snacks, “And if you’re not a fan of any of these you can go through the pantry, make yourself at home” Minho smiled again and Jonghyun smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Jonghyun watched the younger sit down beside him, part of him wanting to snuggle up next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, you’re my guest so I have to make sure you’re happy and comfortable” Minho leaned back and rested his arms on the back of the couch, arms that should be wrapped around Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook the thought from his mind, not wanting to make him uncomfortable, “Well, you’re a great host” He turned back to the TV, finally just finding a movie he’d seen before and choosing it, “How about this one?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine with me” Minho answered, and Jonghyun wasted no time pressing play.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was just a rom com, nothing too exciting, something he had watched when he was bored one night. It was just hard to think properly because everything felt so surreal, so choosing that movie was easier than trying to find something interesting. But soon he began to regret it, his mind wandering and thoughts that were far from appropriate started showing up. Jonghyun blinked hard, trying to refocus on the movie, taking a few sips of water since his throat had become dry. He just really </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not </span>
  </em>
  <span>want to get a boner, he didn’t want Minho to think he only liked him like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask you something?” Minho spoke up and Jonghyun turned to him, happy for the distraction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know your letter was thorough, but I just want to be sure, why do you like me so much?” His arms were at his sides now and Jonghyun leaned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, at first, same as anyone: you’re handsome and rich. But then I really looked into your company and the times you’ve donated to charities and the clothes you’ve given to the less fortunate… and now I’m finding that you’re just as kind and caring in your daily life” Jonghyun smiled to himself, looking past Minho, “You just keep surprising me and taking more of my heart”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was silent and Jonghyun began to panic a little thinking that was too cheesy or too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled softly, “It feels like you’re doing the same to me” Jonghyun met his eyes and he almost melted, “I was partially scared you wouldn’t come in that day, or that you were just another scam, but I’m so happy to have met you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I.. I’m glad I met you too” They just gazed at each other for a moment, the movie forgotten and lost in the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then Minho scooted closer, and Jonghyun sat up, and like magnets they were pulled together. The kiss was soft, one hand finding another as it continued, secrets and promises all being quietly shared and understood in a single kiss. And Jonghyun was almost sad when Minho pulled away, wanting more of the lips he had missed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t stop” Jonghyun smiled softly, eyeing the younger’s lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m scared I’ll want more” His heart softened at Minho’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, I want it too” Jonghyun smirked as Minho giggled, and it was Jonghyun who leaned in this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was delicate, he didn’t want Minho to feel like he had to do anything more, just kissing through the movie was enough for him. But that doesn’t mean he wasn’t excited when Minho bit his bottom lip. Jonghyun hummed, letting Minho take charge like he had all day, loving the way a hand carefully pulled him closer to the CEO. They broke apart and Jonghyun felt his breath get caught in his throat as Minho straddled him. The height difference already made him feel small, and this somehow made him feel even smaller, but god did he like it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho kissed him again, hard this time, pressing Jonghyun into the couch. He moaned into it at the sudden force, letting Minho slip his tongue in. Jonghyun let his hands wander under Minho’s shirt, his blunt nails lightly scratching at his abs. Then Minho grinded down, their clothed cocks creating a friction that Jonghyun wanted more of. And he didn’t stop, much to Jonghyun’s delight, but one thrust had his head falling back with a louder than he had expected moan. Minho took this chance to start kissing and licking at Jonghyun’s neck. The CEO proudly left a few marks, and Jonghyun is sure it was payback for the hickies on his abs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thrusts got faster and Minho moved to breathe in Jonghyun’s ear, purposely becoming more vocal. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> did that turn him on even more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna make me- ahh, cum in my pants” Jonghyun warned, shivering when Minho chuckled lowly into his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then do it” Minho didn’t slow his pace, and Jonghyun fisted his hands in the younger’s shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t much longer before Jonghyun let out a low throaty moan that let Minho know he had came. They put their foreheads together, Jonghyun smirking at the way Minho couldn’t seem to keep his eyes open. And when the CEO’s face scrunched up as his hips stuttered, Jonghyun knew he had reached his release as well. Their eyes met and Minho leaned in to kiss Jonghyun lazily, the two giggling at the situation for a moment before Minho leaned back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might wanna borrow some clothes” He smiled down at Jonghyun who nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t promise you’ll get them back” Jonghyun joked as Minho reluctantly got up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laughed shortly, “I've got plenty” He held out his hand and Jonghyun took it, smiling fondly as he was helped up and led to Minho’s room.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. It Spreads</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up next to Minho the second time was even better, especially because Jonghyun wasn’t rushing to leave this time. He let himself admire the CEO and the peaceful look on his face when he slept. He didn’t know what time it was, but he wasn’t worried since he knew it was Saturday, and he guessed Minho didn’t have to worry since he’s his own boss. Jonghyun sighed to himself, leaning over to peck Minho’s cheek before laying back down on his back. A blind hand reached for the bedside table, knowing at least one of his friends would be worried about him by now. He smiled to himself as he read the texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: You two better be dating now</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: I know you’re with Minho but if you don’t answer in 24 hours I’m calling the police</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: Kim Jonghyun PLEASE answer my texts</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: Hope you’re getting some good dick but also answer Kibum so I can too</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun tried to laugh silently, not wanting to accidentally wake Minho. He also decided texting the groupchat would be easier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I’m fine, I spent the night at Minho’s again, we aren’t dating though</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: I forgot this existed</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: If you don’t ask him out someone else will</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: He IS a CEO after all</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I’m just gonna wait for him to ask, he’s probably busy with work all the time, what if he doesn’t want to date</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: Then why have you been on two dates that ended at his house?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: If he hasn’t put anything in your bank account yet I would leave</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: Are you just gonna be friends with benefits then?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I don’t know, and right now I don’t care</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I am the one naked with him in bed so</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his phone down on his chest and smiled to himself, almost jumping when Minho rolled over beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Moonlight” Minho smiled sleepily and Jonghyun blushed at the strange pet name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning” Jonghyun rolled on his side after putting his phone back on the side table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not missing work are you?” Minho became worried, but quickly calmed down when Jonghyun shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not on the weekend schedules” Jonghyun lightly grabbed Minho’s hand, making the younger smile softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope we didn’t worry your friends” Minho let his thumb rub Jonghyun’s hand soothingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only a little, but it’s okay now” He reassured Minho, leaning in for a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho happily accepted, it was soft and sweet and maybe a little lazy but it meant everything to Jonghyun. Then a ringtone he didn’t recognize rang through the room, Minho pulling away and stretching to reach his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he answered his phone, “Jinki!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The volume was too low for Jonghyun to hear, and he was partially thankful as it stopped him from eavesdropping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, but speaking of a change of plans.. Would you mind if I invited someone else?” Minho met Jonghyun’s eyes at this as a way to ask permission, to which Jonghyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he remembered the two met weekly, he guessed Saturday was their day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’d be great! I’m excited to see you, be safe!” Minho hung up, his smile still stuck to his face, “Do you think Kibum and Taemin would enjoy karaoke?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah! I thought you were only inviting one other person though?” Jonghyun was confused and he didn’t want to somehow upset Jinki after just meeting him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinki chose the place this time, he said I could bring however many could fit in a karaoke room” Minho couldn’t hide his excitement, “We’re supposed to be there by 7, I can take all of us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay! Let me call and ask them, I think they spent the night together” Jonghyun was smiling now too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for his phone and ignored the texts as he dialed Kibum, since calling Taemin wouldn’t guarantee him answering. Not even two rings in and he answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you want me to pick you up again it’s not happening, you gotta confront him one day” Kibum was serious, and Jonghyun rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s not that, do you and Taemin wanna go to karaoke with me and Minho tonight?” Jonghyun smiled at Minho when he was mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.. Yeah we’d love too!” Kibum was caught off guard yet happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would we love to do?” Taemin’s voice was faint in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Karaoke with Jonghyun and his sugar daddy” Kibum told him and Jonghyun heard Taemin laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be ready around 6:30, are you at Taemin’s?” Jonghyun asked, not wanting to debate Kibum’s name for Minho in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we’re at Taemin’s, we were kinda hoping to hear you come home” Kibum didn’t sound too upset about it since he knew Jonghyun was safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I was a little distracted last night” Jonghyun smirked at Minho who chuckled and let his head fall for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll go so you can be with your little distraction” He could tell Kibum was proud of himself for that one, “Bye, see you soon”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon” Jonghyun hung up and started smiling at Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, I’m your ‘sugar daddy’?” Minho asked, raising his eyebrows in amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what Kibum calls you, I told him it wasn’t true but” Jonghyun shrugged and Minho laughed a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind” Minho paused for a moment in thought, “It could be true”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun’s eyes widened, “I- That’s up to you, I don’t wanna ever make you feel like I’m using you for money”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho’s gaze turned soft, “I know, but I want to give you so much, I want to do it” He took one of Jonghyun’s hands and kissed it, continuing to hold it as he spoke, “I could get you a black card”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d be scared to lose it, that’s so much” Jonghyun’s head hurt thinking about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then I’ll deposit money into your account, how does… $10,000 a week sound?” Minho couldn’t help giggling at Jonghyun’s expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what I make in half a year.. Are you sure about this?” Jonghyun wanted it, but he had to make sure Minho did too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure, do you want me to set it up now?” Minho asked and Jonghyun just shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This definitely isn’t how he expected the day to start, but he wasn’t against it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Leave It To Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They had gone to Jonghyun’s apartment so he could get ready, Jonghyun not wanting to accidentally ruin some of Minho’s clothes. It was only as they reached the door that Jonghyun remembered the place was still a mess from celebrating Kibum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I, uh, haven’t been able to clean, I’m so sorry about the mess” Jonghyun apologized as he unlocked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it” Minho brushed it off as the door opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt embarrassed as his eyes fell on the empty cans and bottles, hoping the CEO wouldn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can wait anywhere, it shouldn’t take me long to get ready” Jonghyun led him into the apartment and closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mentally sighed to himself when Minho didn’t comment on the state of his apartment, but he also left the room quickly to avoid any comments Minho was holding in. Jonghyun’s closet may have been kind of empty, but he knew he could find something nice and casual to wear. He wanted his first impression on Jinki to be a good one, especially since Minho and Jinki seem to be really close. After some rummaging and hard decisions, Jonghyun was finally happy with his outfit, even if it was just a t-shirt and nice jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take him long to change, double checking his hair and brushing it a bit before he exited his room. A few steps and suddenly he was frozen in place at the sight of his living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought since I had time I’d clean up a little, I found the trash bags under the sink” Minho explained, holding a barely full bag, “I can take this down while you get Kibum and Taemin”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t have to do that, just set it by the door, I’ll deal with it later” Jonghyun was flustered but Minho just smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind, you haven’t had the time and I did, I’ll run it down and wait in the car, okay?” He wasn’t taking no for an answer and part of Jonghyun just wanted to kiss him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, okay, we’ll be down soon” They left the apartment together, Jonghyun locking the door as Minho continued down the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He really was perfect, wasn’t he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun shook himself out of his thoughts and turned towards Taemin’s door, knocking a few times. He knew he was a little early, but he also knew they wouldn’t mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin’s smiling face greeted him, “Hey! Kibum’s throwing on some clothes, he should be ready soon” He moved to let Jonghyun in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho is waiting in the car” Jonghyun followed Taemin inside, letting the door shut behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So how’d it go?” Taemin asked, pocketing his wallet and phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was great, we got ice cream, watched a movie, did some other stuff” Jonghyun smiled at the memory, “He’s really amazing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You better ask him out then, if you wait too long he could slip away” Taemin warned as they heard a door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s got a busy life, but I think I’m officially his sugar baby” As Jonghyun spoke, Kibum’s footsteps got faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re joking!” Kibum almost yelled and Jonghyun shook his head, “Oh my god, you did it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s thanks to you, he heard you over the phone and suggested he make it a reality” Taemin cheered at this as Kibum started clapping and making his way to the two of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s not keep him waiting any longer then” Taemin suggested, holding out his hand for Kibum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can’t wait to meet sugar daddy Choi Minho” Kibum looked to Jonghyun as Taemin led them out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not all you’ll be meeting” Jonghyun told them as they entered the hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who else is coming?” Taemin looked behind him for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His childhood friend, Jinki, he’s a songwriter” Jonghyun explained, “They meet up once a week, and I guess Minho wanted us to meet him! And to finally meet you” He poked Kibum’s back lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A childhood friend?” Taemin asked for clarification.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they’ve stuck together that long” Jonghyun was still surprised by it honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I found your first competition” Taemin sighed as they reached the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know, if it’s been this long then maybe this Jinki guy just isn’t attracted to him” Kibum pressed the button as their group came to a stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or he’s just been waiting for the right time, and he’s never found it” Taemin countered, and Jonghyun tried not to let himself become worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But that still doesn’t guarantee that Minho feels the same, and he seems to </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> like Jjong” Kibum smiled at his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True, and you’re already his sugar baby” Taemin was smiling too, and Jonghyun looked down in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hurry and get to the car” Jonghyun rushed them into the elevator that was thankfully empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should sing a duet with him” Kibum suggested, “And make sure it’s a love song”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I do, then you and Taemin have to do one too” Jonghyun compromised, laughing slightly as Kibum sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hell yeah, that sounds like a great idea” Taemin smiled mischievously at his boyfriend, “A great first impression too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you better not go back on your word” Kibum shot daggers at Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ll see” Jonghyun teased, leading the way out of the elevator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led his friends outside and to Minho’s car, since he knew what he was looking for. Jonghyun found himself smiling as he spotted Minho standing beside the car instead of waiting inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh damn, he looks better in person” Kibum mumbled, making Taemin and Jonghyun snicker to themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready to go?” Minho smiled at them, and Jonghyun nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And this is Kibum” Jonghyun introduced him, and Taemin let go of Kibum’s hand so he could shake the CEO’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to finally meet you, Kibum” Minho shook Kibum’s hand carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to finally meet you too” Kibum gave him a wide smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bummie hurry, I already miss you” Taemin whined from the other side of the car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum rolled his eyes with a fond giggle, “I’m coming, you baby”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple got into the back seat, while Jonghyun happily took the passenger’s seat. And god, Jonghyun could hardly contain his excitement.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. I Finally Met You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They arrived almost exactly at 7, but since Jinki had arrived first, they were able to go straight to their karaoke room. Minho knocked on the door a few times before opening it, the other three following behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You made it!” An unfamiliar voice hit Jonghyun’s ears, and he was quick to assume it was Jinki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! It’s so great to see you” Minho smiled and went in for a hug as Jonghyun and his friends piled into the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when Jonghyun got to look at Jinki, about Kibum’s height and a contagious smile, he looked like he would be an amazing friend. Taemin and Kibum mumbled something to each other, but Jonghyun missed it as Jinki began to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are your friends?” Minho turned around at this, moving to the trio now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is Kibum, and his boyfriend Taemin” He pointed to each of them, then grabbed Jonghyun’s hand with a huge smile, “And this is Jonghyun, the one who sent me the love letter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well I’m happy to finally meet you, Jonghyun” Jinki smiled and held out a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun was quick to shake his hand, “It’s nice to meet you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it’s nice to meet you two as well” Jinki moved to shake Kibum and Taemin’s hands, his smile not faltering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho pulled Jonghyun to the couch as the trio began chatting. Something about how they didn’t know much about each other coming up, and creating a conversation that could last anywhere from a minute to an hour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you wanna look through the song book?” Minho leaned forward to grab the binder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun just nodded, trying not to notice the glance Jinki took at the two of them. He skimmed through it at first, checking how they were sorted and then looking for songs he knew. Minho seemed to be skimming it as well, but when Jonghyun looked up at him their eyes ended up meeting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staring, cutie” Jonghyun whispered, reusing what Minho had said the day before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled at this, a flustered look on his face, “I just can’t help it”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you guys wanna order snacks or drinks?” Jinki asked, moving to the couch now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum and Taemin sat down beside Jonghyun, Taemin leaning in to Jonghyun and Minho spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jinki is jealous of you” Taemin whispered, causing Jonghyun to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think he hates me?” Jonghyun worried, his voice hush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum shrugged in response, and Jonghyun sighed, the last thing he wanted was for him to get between Minho and his best friend. They all ordered snacks and drinks, Kibum denying any alcohol and making it very clear. It didn’t stop Taemin from drinking though, and a few drinks later, he and Minho were belting out sad ballads and laughing at each other. Jonghyun watched them fondly, and Kibum cheered them on. That’s why it surprised him when Jinki ended up beside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, you two met through a love letter?” Jinki asked, sounding a lot happier than Jonghyun expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wasn’t very sober and neither were those two” Jonghyun pointed at Kibum and Taemin, “And the next thing I knew, I was pouring my heart out through email” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He texted me after he saw it, said he hoped it wasn’t some scam, that you sounded cute” Jinki smiled softly at the memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so glad he didn’t sue me or ignore it, these have been some of the most amazing days of my life” Jonghyun gazed at Minho, almost forgetting Jinki was there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sounds like he really likes you too” Jinki sounded bittersweet, “Do you plan on taking it further?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun took a deep breath, “I want to, I just don’t know how to ask.. and he might not want to date now, he could be too busy with work”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinki placed a hand on Jonghyun’s shoulder, “Calm down, you’re overthinking this, if you like him and want to date then tell him. There’s no reason to wait and worry, only you will suffer” It surprised Jonghyun that Jinki was even giving him this advice, let alone about Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Jonghyun was still hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinki nodded, “There's no harm in asking”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun, come do this song!” Taemin called, waving his hands at Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, come sing with me” Minho smiled over at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinki patted Jonghyun’s back with a smile, and Jonghyun got up happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a love song, and Jonghyun wasn’t surprised since Taemin had picked it out, but Minho’s hand grabbing his distracted him from that. The countdown started and he took a deep breath as Minho began. His voice was soft, with a slight lisp that honestly made Jonghyun smile. It was so pretty and calming that he almost missed his cue, both of them giggling lightly and he began his part. They really got into it then, each word holding meaning as they sang to each other. And once it was over, their friends began cheering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So sweet!” Kibum yelled as he clapped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two should date!” Taemin announced, and Jonghyun looked at the ground in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You two should sing a love song too! I bet you harmonize well” Jinki suggested, pointing at Kibum and Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho and Jonghyun sat their microphones down and returned to the couch, Jonghyun not looking Minho in the eyes yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Do one of Jinki’s songs” Minho added as they sat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, you’re a songwriter! Pick one for us” Taemin insisted as he dragged a reluctant Kibum to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinki silently accepted, grabbing the remote and finding the exact song he was thinking of. It was a sweet song, about being in love and the happiness that comes with it. They all knew it, it had become popular not long after it’s release, so Kibum and Taemin had no problem singing along. Jonghyun smiled as he watched them, although Kibum hadn’t wanted to sing, he was doing great and having fun. And Taemin was having a great time, the alcohol and his boyfriend putting his mood through the roof. That’s when he heard a third voice, soft to the point that it probably didn’t want to be heard, and it belonged to the only one who hadn’t sung yet. The duet had turned into a trio, but Jinki didn’t want to be recognized just yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still shy about his singing” Minho whispered, and Jonghyun just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ended and everyone cheered, Kibum being the only one to sit down since Taemin was ready for another song.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t we let Jinki do a song? He hasn’t gone yet” Kibum suggested, smiling warmly at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? Taemin looks like he’s going to do another” Jinki had a slight nervousness to his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can always wait, plus your voice is great” Taemin leaned over the table and attempted to hand Jinki the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it Jinki, just trust yourself” Minho smiled and at this Jinki took the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun let himself lean on Minho as Jinki got ready, smiling when Minho’s arm wrapped around him. The song was also about love, but this time it was bittersweet, about longing and the fear of losing someone. But hearing Jinki giving his all, it was breathtaking, his voice was better than great, it was amazing. He looked to Kibum and Taemin to see their reactions, but the couple were whispering to each other, although they were both smiling brightly. And as the song ended, Jonghyun almost wanted to ask him to sing another. Taemin was the first to cheer, and Jinki couldn’t hide his smile as everyone joined in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was incredible” Kibum told him, still clapping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Was that one of yours?” Taemin asked as Jinki took a seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, yeah, I wrote it a few years back” Jinki sounded proud, and Jonghyun decided he should be.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Delicately</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jinki agreed to take Kibum and Taemin home, since Taemin was demanding they stay at Kibum’s. So Minho gladly took Jonghyun home, although he wasn’t very sober. But Minho didn’t mind, he was cute and clingy, and to be honest Minho liked the way Jonghyun didn’t want to let go of him even on the ride home. Minho decided to walk him in, scared something would happen to Jonghyun if he didn’t accompany him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so nice, you must have a reeally big heart” Jonghyun stretched his arm out to make his point, his other arm latched onto Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you” Minho giggled as they reached Jonghyun’s apartment, “You have your keys right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded and dug through his pockets, pulling out his key with a smile, “Don’t worry, Mr. Handsome”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho couldn’t help smiling at the name, “Well, I guess this means I’ll see you again soon, Moonlight”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re gonna leave?” Jonghyun whined as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you rather I stay?” Minho asked, he didn’t mind staying if it meant Jonghyun was happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plus, he liked waking up to Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unless you’re busy, I just thought that’s why you came all this way” Jonghyun wasn’t looking at him, his grip on Minho’s arm loosening slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not busy” Minho let his free arm come up to hold Jonghyun’s hand that was deciding if it should let go of the CEO or not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun giggled and let his head fall on Minho’s shoulder for a moment, “Then come on, you still haven’t seen my room” He led them into the apartment, and Minho made sure they closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho smiled as Jonghyun practically dragged him through the apartment, leading him into the bedroom that was filled with Jonghyun. From the paintings to the many candles, Minho tried to take every little bit in. He heard the bedroom door close and soon Jonghyun was back-hugging him despite the height difference. Minho gently laid his hands on top of Jonghyun’s, just enjoying the moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun let go and moved in front of Minho, a dazed drunken smile on his face as he pulled Minho down into a rough kiss. It took a second for Minho to kiss back, shocked but not upset, although he was the first to pull away. But that didn’t stop Jonghyun from trailing kisses down his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jonghyun, I’m flattered, but you’re not sober, we can do this another time” Minho was careful in stopping Jonghyun, not wanting to accidentally hurt him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why wait?” Jonghyun moved away from Minho and started to undress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho spotted the closet quickly, going towards it as he spoke, “Because you’re drunk, even if you want it, I refuse to do anything unless you’re sober” He opened the closet and Jonghyun pouted at the rejection, “Why don’t you change into pajamas and get some sleep?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A reluctant Jonghyun was at his side now, pulling out the pajamas with over exaggerated movements, “Can we at least cuddle?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, and in the morning, I’ll make you something for your hangover” Minho smiled at Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the best” Jonghyun smiled back, although still a little pouty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Jonghyun started undressing again, Minho turned his back to him so he could have some privacy. His mind wandered as he looked at the shelf of CDs, smiling at the ones he knew well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m dressed” Jonghyun announced sleepily, and Minho turned back around, “Do you wanna borrow pjs?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine” Minho declined as Jonghyun crawled into bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun reached out for Minho, and Minho happily accepted, hugging the older before getting comfortable in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho placed a soft kiss on Jonghyun’s forehead, “Goodnight, sleep well”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Night, sleep well” Jonghyun grinned, his eyes glued shut.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Peaceful Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>At first, he didn’t remember much, just that they all went to a karaoke room and met Jinki last night. But slowly, he began to remember how much he drank, and honestly he blamed Taemin. Jonghyun found his phone and his eyes stung as he looked for the time, it was already noon. He took a deep breath and forced himself out of bed, surprised he had actually changed into pajamas last night. A long sigh came out as he shuffled across his room, he really shouldn’t let himself drink that much, he didn’t like the temporary memory gaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun paused as he opened the door, did he smell food? He looked into the kitchen and the night came flooding back to him, but his heart swelled at the sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, how are you feeling?” Minho asked as he looked over from the stove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, well, as good as you can feel with a hangover” Jonghyun laughed a little as he got closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This soup will hopefully help, I’ve never made it before and had to substitute some stuff, but it smells good” He smiled down at the soup and Jonghyun could feel his heart skip a beat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, for this and for last night” Jonghyun leaned on the counter as he watched Minho cook.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I care about you, this is the least I can do” Minho’s voice was full of sincerity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for what must’ve been the 100th time, Jonghyun swore Minho was perfect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you off today too?” Minho had begun ladling the soup into a bowl as Jonghyun asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I just have to make a few calls, and can you give me Kibum’s number?” The question came as a surprise to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, did he not give it to you last night?” Jonghyun took out his phone as the soup was placed in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to ask, thank you” Minho had his phone out now too as he registered Kibum in his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No problem, make sure to text him so he knows it’s you” Jonghyun suggested and Minho nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will, do you mind if I step out to make a call?” Jonghyun shook his head and they smiled at each other, “I’ll be right back then, enjoy the soup”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho walked around the counter, planting a quick kiss to Jonghyun’s cheek before making his way out of the apartment. Jonghyun couldn’t wipe the smile off his face, turning to watch Minho walk out the door, his sweet smile making Jonghyun’s heart beat a little faster. He turned back to his phone, deciding he should probably also text Kibum as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I gave Minho your number, hope you don’t mind</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: Did you two get home safe?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: In what world would I mind a rich hottie having my number? And yeah, Taemin is still passed out</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: You better not steal him from me hehe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: I’d never do that to you, and wait, are you with him right now?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: He just stepped out to make a phone call, he stayed and made sure I was taken care of</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: Since he has my number, tell him to call me when he gets back</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: Sure, is everything alright?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: Yeah, I just have some questions for him</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: Okay, I’ll tell him</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down his phone, finally deciding to try a bit of the soup that had been slowly cooling off in front of him. It was good, despite being for hangovers, and something about the fact Minho made it just for him made it taste even better. Jonghyun was about halfway done when he heard the door open, and he turned to see a smiling Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How is it?” He asked as he carefully shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s really good, thank you” Jonghyun answered, getting a spoon full, “Do you want to try it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Minho to get to Jonghyun’s side, letting the older feed him the soup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed happily, “Better than I thought it’d be” Minho smiled and Jonghyun returned it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Kibum wants you to call him, said he had some questions” Jonghyun watched the CEO nod in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I call now? I was going to wait another hour” Jonghyun’s face turned confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t say when, you were already planning to?” He asked and Minho nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought he’d want to know about his upcoming job interview” Minho took his phone out of his pocket as Jonghyun chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the sweetest, thank you for this” Jonghyun was gazing lovingly at him by now, but he didn’t care if the younger noticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he was interested in fashion last night, and we always need more employees, I don’t mind” Minho smiled at Jonghyun, “Do I need to step out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s up to you, baby” Jonghyun saw the light blush on Minho’s face from his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just Kibum, I’ll stay” Minho announced as he dialed the number, holding his phone to his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun took a few more gulps of soup before he heard Kibum answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, did you two make it home safe?” Minho began, his hand subconsciously rubbing Jonghyun’s back now, “Okay, but first I just want to let you know, you have an interview at the SHINe boutique by Coffee’s Ace Base at 2pm tomorrow”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple giggled at how loud Kibum yelled into the phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you may have a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> high chance of getting the job…. No need to thank me, I’m doing what any friend would, now what did you need to ask me?” Jonghyun turned to smile at Minho, falling in love just a little more, “Yes I am” Minho’s eyes met his, although they were confused, “I can step out”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun was confused now too, but Minho just shrugged, mouthing and ‘I’m sorry’ to Jonghyun before leaving the apartment again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Handle It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Being called into work was the last thing Jonghyun wanted, but at least Minho was coming with him. And he knew that if he was called in, then Taemin was too, so he wouldn’t be the only tired one working. Kibum and Taemin had gotten there first, and Jonghyun almost couldn’t spot them in the crowd of customers. And for a moment, Jonghyun was worried about him and Minho being seen together, but when he turned to see Minho smiling that all faded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once you clock in, could you take table five’s order?” Taemin asked when the couple got closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun nodded, hurrying to the back as he saw Kibum and Minho hug, his mind going back to the phone call earlier. He knew it wasn’t his business, not if Kibum specifically didn’t want him to know, but Jonghyun couldn’t help being curious. He pushed down the negative thoughts that tried to come up, he refused to see Kibum in a bad light without evidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he left the break room, he was happy to see Minho look up and smile at him. Jonghyun hopes he never stops seeing that smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few tables later, Jonghyun noticed Jinki walk in and sit with Kibum and Minho, a pleasant surprise as the crowds began to die down. Jonghyun made sure to get to their table first, if only to talk to them for a second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome, may I take your order?” Jonghyun smiled at the trio and they smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you holding up?” Minho asked and Jonghyun shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s never been this bad, but I think I’m doing well enough” Jonghyun told them, “Only two more hours and then we can close”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looks like the crowds are dying down, maybe you and Taem can leave early” Kibum observed, leaning over to get a good look at his boyfriend at the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hopefully” Jonghyun replied, then looked to Jinki, “Do you not want anything?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna add to your workload, don’t worry about me” Jinki smiled kindly and Jonghyun smiled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, before we leave I’m making both of you something, can’t leave without having a drink here” Jonghyun didn’t miss the loving look from Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about me?” Kibum pouted, trying not to smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what your boyfriend is for” Jonghyun scoffed and Kibum seemed to agree as he looked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left them as more customers came in, knowing he needed to take care of another table anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I take your order?” Jonghyun smiled, pen ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll have what CEO Choi ordered” The woman smiled and turned to her friend before Jonghyun could speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Me too” The friend added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He didn’t order anything, do you want today’s special instead?” Jonghyun thinks he’s figured out the sudden spike in popularity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, well, what’s his regular order?” The woman asked, and he just hoped he wasn’t going to get yelled at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t ordered here before, he just visits” Jonghyun mentally crossed his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But this is his favorite coffee place” The friend didn’t believe him and he tried not to sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know where you heard that, he’s only been here two or three times” He just wanted the exchange to be over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just go ask him myself” The friend stood up and Jonghyun panicked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please don’t harass the other customers, or you’ll have to leave” He followed her, the woman following them too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Asking a question isn’t harassing, but if you’re not careful I’ll tell your boss you were harassing us” The woman threatened, now passing Jonghyun on their way to Minho.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, following them in order to take their order if and when they decide on it. Jonghyun’s eyes met Minho’s, the CEO looking worried as the two customers almost stomped towards his table. As soon as they stopped in front of the three, their moods changed to calm and respectable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello CEO Choi, sorry to bother you, we were just wondering what you recommended ordering” The friend smiled, and Kibum gave them an irritated look before looking to Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun gave Kibum a tight smile, he knew his friend would see right through them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never had anything here, but I’d suggest being nice to the staff” Minho gave them a serious, almost angry look, “Are you okay, Jonghyun?” His gaze was soft now and Jonghyun smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay” He nodded, his notepad and pen now back in his apron pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, how about the two of you apologize to Jonghyun, or you can leave” Jinki spoke up this time, and he looked kind of scary when he was angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We didn’t do anything wrong!” The woman claimed, and Jinki stood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll gladly show you out then” Jinki’s face was a mix between calm and livid, his gentle smile only able to hide so much of his anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I hope you don’t try to write a bad review, our social media team can easily take care of that” Minho warned as the customers turned away, defeated by the ones they thought would be on their side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jinki walked them out, just as he said he would, and Jonghyun sighed in relief as they walked away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow” Kibum was the first to speak, “You two handled that so well” He was still watching Jinki outside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you had to deal with them, they didn’t insult you, did they?” Minho was worried, but Jonghyun was just happy it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just a threat of my losing my job, nothing I can’t handle” Jonghyun assured him as Jinki walked back in, “Thank you both for that, it means a lot”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad we could help, some people have no basic respect for others” Jinki was a lot calmer now that they were gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kibum suddenly began coughing and everyone looked to him in worry, but Jonghyun chuckled softly as he realized what had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you choke on your own spit? What had you </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>distracted?” He moved to pat his friend’s back as he slowly stopped coughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just thinking about… Things” Kibum crossed his arms and avoided eye contact, a light blush forming on his cheeks that made Jonghyun and Minho share a confused look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a water?” Jonghyun asked and Kibum just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hurried off to behind the counter, grabbing a water cup and making Taemin look up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he alright?” Taemin asked and Jonghyun hummed a yes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just choked on his spit, not sure what made him do that” Jonghyun told him as he filled the cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin laughed a little, “I wonder what it was” There was something in his voice that implied he already knew, but Jonghyun wasn’t going to ask.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It Closes In</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Minho drove Taemin and Jonghyun home, and Jonghyun was surprised when he walked the two of them up to their apartments as well. He ignored the looks from Taemin, he knew his friend just wanted him to ask Minho out, but Jonghyun still didn’t think it was the right time. They made it to their front doors, and Taemin was the first to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for the ride home, hope to see you again soon” Taemin smiled, quickly unlocking his door so he could leave the couple in the hallway alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho chuckled, “I didn’t even get to say ‘you’re welcome’” Jonghyun just shrugged in response, “Should I come by the cafe for lunch tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’d be great!” Jonghyun nodded and Minho smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess this is goodbye, sleep well, my Moonlight” Minho leaned down, aiming for a kiss on the cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun moved to catch his lips instead, a gentle hand on Minho’s cheek. They pulled apart, smiling at each other as Jonghyun thought of what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, see you tomorrow” He let his hand fall back to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you tomorrow” Minho backed away slowly, wanting to watch and make sure Jonghyun got in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun giggled at Minho’s backwards walking, the two waving at each other until he disappeared into his apartment. He locked the door with a sigh, realizing he missed the younger already, but he knew Minho had work tomorrow. Reluctantly, he made his way to his bathroom, after a shower he’d let himself sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he closed the door, his phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: Did you do it?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I kissed him </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: But did you ask him out?</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: No, but he’s gonna spend lunch with me!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: Jjong please PLEASE just ask him out already, the worst that can happen is he says no</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Taemin: You’re already his sugar baby I doubt he’d reject you</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Jonghyun: I’m going to bed soon, you should too, night</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun put his phone on the sink, sighing to himself again. He wanted to date Minho, of course he did, but how do you ask someone like Minho to be your boyfriend? He was perfect in Jonghyun’s eyes, and he knew if Minho were to reject him, it’d be the kindest rejection he’s ever had. But the thing that was really stopping him was Minho’s career, he lived in the public eye, how would people react if he started dating a barista?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The debate with himself carried on through his shower, the soothing warm water somehow making him more stressed about the situation. And he was beginning to think it’d be easier to just ignore it for now, let himself worry about it in the morning. When he checked his phone, he was surprised to find two texts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Kibum: Heads up, Jinki has your number and might call you, you’re welcome</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Unregistered Number: Hey, it’s Jinki! Kibum said you needed help asking out Minho, call me when you see this please</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun didn’t text either of them back, saving Jinki’s number instead and reluctantly calling him. It rings a few times and he partially hopes Jinki doesn’t answer, not really wanting to stress about it anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rings end and Jinki’s voice comes through, “Hello?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Jinki” Jonghyun makes sure to sound happy, not wanting Jinki to get the wrong idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Kibum said you were having trouble figuring out how to ask Minho out, I thought I could help” He can almost hear Jinki’s infectious smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not really that, I just don’t know if he’s looking for a relationship right now, he does have a public image to uphold” Jonghyun left his bathroom, planning to collapse into his bed as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can tell you for sure, he wouldn’t have looked for you after the first night if he wasn’t looking for a relationship” Jinki sounded confident and Jonghyun was surprised at the information.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, he wants to date me too?” He had to make sure, just in case.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From the way he talks about you, yes, I really think so” Jonghyun couldn’t help feeling this childlike excitement from Jinki’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even though I’m just a barista? He doesn’t care about his image?” Jinki chuckled at this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Minho? Caring about his image? I don’t think he’s even </span>
  <em>
    <span>thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> about his image in years, let alone cared” Jinki told him and Jonghyun nodded to himself, “Minho is just a naturally kind person, it’s very rare he puts on a persona for the public, he just doesn’t need to”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was love in his words, and Jonghyun began to feel a little bad for Jinki.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you confessed?” He hoped he didn’t make Jinki uncomfortable with that question, he just wanted to know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a while, I was just looking for the right time, but eventually..” Jinki paused and sighed softly, “Eventually, it became clear to me that he’d never feel the same. To him, we’re like brothers, and I’m sure anyone would be uncomfortable if their brother was in love with them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’ve never even tried telling him?” He understood where Jinki was coming from, but you never knew until you tried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not once, but by now it’s too late anyway, I have to start letting go one day” Jonghyun was thankful he didn’t sound too sad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that why you’re helping me?” He began to smile to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and convincing you to make the first move seems a lot easier than convincing Minho” Jinki scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun giggled at this, the childlike happiness taking over again, “Then, what do you suggest I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He loves romantic stuff, that’s why he liked your email so much, so you could write a love letter or send flowers to the office” Jinki suggested, and that’s when inspiration struck Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you text me his favorite flowers? I have an idea”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Scent Blossom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jonghyun was thankful Taemin covered his shift for an hour, he wanted the flowers to be fresh for when Minho arrived. And yeah, non-employees weren’t allowed in the back, but him and Taemin weren’t going to tell anyone and they didn't check the cameras, so what was the harm? He made sure to be careful with the flowers, a mix of roses and lilies, as he walked into the almost vacant cafe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those are beautiful, when is he coming?” Taemin asked, opening the door to the employee’s lounge for Jonghyun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said he’d be here by one, but I wanted to be ready in case he’s early” Jonghyun explained, heading straight for the table so he could put the flowers down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, anytime between now and one?” Taemin scoffed and Jonghyun nodded as he set up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s why you should be keeping watch” He glanced over to Taemin who nodded and left the room quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he left, Jonghyun realized he had forgotten to ask about the candles, but he sighed in relief when he saw a plastic bag in one of the chairs. He put the little tea candles on the table, and on any other surface he thought needed light. Jonghyun wanted the lighting to be absolutely perfect. He slipped on his apron once everything looked right, but decided not to clock in, scared they’d find out he wasn’t actually working somehow and he’d be in trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun slipped out of the employee’s lounge, and he couldn’t help smile as the timing seemed almost perfect as he watched Minho walk up to the shop, to-go boxes in hand. The doorbell rang as the CEO walked in, smiling at Jonghyun and Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you don’t mind fried chicken, I thought something simple would be nice” Minho was practically beaming when Jonghyun moved to hug him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great, we can eat in the back” Jonghyun wondered if he noticed the excitement in his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho let Jonghyun lead him to the employee’s lounge, and the older made sure to open the door slowly. Jonghyun glanced at Minho, wanting to see his reaction as they walked into the candle-lit room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow” He mumbled, a surprised look on his face, “What’s the occasion?” The question came as Jonghyun closed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was quick to get in front of Minho, grabbing the bouquet off the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ve been thinking lately..” Jonghyun took a deep breath, looking Minho in the eyes, “I like you, a lot, and I hope we can start dating” He gave the younger a toothy smile, pushing the flowers out towards him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jonghyun thought his heart would jump out if Minho didn’t say something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, Minho’s free hand grabbed the flowers, “I didn’t know you felt that way” The words scared him despite the smile on Minho’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know how to tell you, but I understand if you don’t want to” He tried not to sound disappointed, he didn’t want to pressure the CEO into a relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so cute” Minho giggled at the flowers, “This is so sweet” He looked up, and Jonghyun could’ve sworn his smile lit up the room a little more, “Jonghyun, I’d love to date you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And for a second, he couldn’t believe those words, they just didn’t set in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You would?” Jonghyun is sure he looks shy, and his heartbeat must’ve been audible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Minho nodded, holding his arms out for a hug, “I like you a lot, too”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He accepted the hug, giggling as the bag of food and the flowers hit his back lightly, Minho hugging him tightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should eat before it gets too cold, darling” The nickname felt different this time, and Jonghyun hid his face in Minho’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a second… baby” He wondered if the CEO could feel his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he felt Minho’s lips on the top of his head, and god this was already better than he could’ve imagined. He doesn’t know how long they stood there, and honestly he could’ve stayed for hours, it was the light knock on the door that broke them apart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come in” Jonghyun called, a hand still resting on Minho’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin opened the door slowly, “Is it official?” He couldn’t wait to find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minho was the first to giggle, Jonghyun following him, nodding to his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congrats! I’ll clean up whatever you leave, consider it a celebratory gift” Taemin smiled, giving the couple a thumbs up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Taem” Jonghyun smiled back, sighing happily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make too much noise” Taemin teased, waving goodbye as he shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s eat, I think I heard your stomach growl” Minho joked, doing his best to poke Jonghyun’s stomach despite the bags in his hand.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Come Inside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinki got into his car, sighing happily. The meeting went great and he had a few songs accepted for a new romance drama, now he just hoped the drama would do well. He carefully made his way out of the parking garage, a smile stuck on his face. Just as he exited the garage, his phone began to ring, Kibum was calling.</p><p>It didn’t take many rings for Jinki to answer, “Hello?” The hum of his car filled the usual quiet.</p><p>“Hey, are you busy?” Kibum sounded a little nervous.</p><p>“Not really, why?” Jinki asked, coming off slightly concerned.</p><p>It was unusual for him to hear Kibum like that, especially since they hadn’t known each other all that long.</p><p>“I’m worried about that interview, I don’t want to waste the opportunity” He was straight to the point, and Jinki was thankful.</p><p>“Kibum, you’ll do great, I promise” Jinki smiled, hoping his sincerity made it through.</p><p>“You really think so?” </p><p>“Of course I do, and don’t forget, you have the CEO himself on your side” He hoped that would help calm Kibum.</p><p>“That’s true” Kibum paused, “Do you wanna grab something quick to eat? I haven’t had any lunch and I’m sure it’ll calm my nerves”</p><p>Jinki hummed in thought, “Sure, where were you thinking?”</p><p>“Whatever is closest, gotta make sure I’m not late” He sounded slightly excited.</p><p>“Well, there’s a little dessert shop called ‘Sweet Surprise’ that me and Minho used to go to” Jinki smiled fondly at the memory, “It’s about a five minute walk from that store”</p><p>“That sounds perfect, I’ll meet you there” He could hear the smile on Kibum’s face, his nerves seemed to be fading already.</p><p>Kibum hung up, and Jinki was thankful since he was still driving. He made his way to the little shop, feeling his own excitement slowly creep up. He wasn’t really sure if it was for the sweets or for his new friend, but he enjoyed it either way. It wasn’t a surprise to him to see he arrived first, since he wasn’t sure if Kibum was walking or driving. Jinki waited at a table by the window, watching for Kibum as he sipped some water, not wanting to start eating without him.</p><p>A smile crossed his face when he spotted his friend, waving to him in hopes he’d see it and wave back. Kibum smiled brightly, waving back before opening the door to join him.</p><p>He sat down across from Jinki, “This place is cute, we should bring Taemin next time”</p><p>“You two should plan a date here, they have lots of couple menu items” Jinki suggested, handing a menu to Kibum.</p><p>“He’s a sucker for things like that” Kibum scoffed, taking a look at the menu, “We should get something to share, I don’t want to accidentally make myself sick right before the interview”</p><p>“That’s fine with me, what catches your eye?” He watched his friend skim through the choices.</p><p>“The strawberry heart roll cake looks good, what do you think?” Kibum looked up expectantly.</p><p>“Sounds good” Jinki nodded, and Kibum smiled at him.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Kibum called out to a waiter, who quickly made his way over.</p><p>“What can I get you?” He asked with a smile, like always.</p><p>“A couple strawberry heart roll cake and another water, please” Kibum told him, his grin almost mischievous.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll be right back with your order” The man bowed slightly as he left.</p><p>Kibum slid the menu back into its holder on the side of the table, pulling out his phone soon after. Jinki almost did the same, but he got a little distracted by the way Kibum pulled a hand through his hair as he thought. He blinked a few times to clear his mind. He had been thinking about less than pure things for a while now, maybe it’s because he is touch starved. But he wasn’t going to let his brain choose Kibum, a taken man, to bring out those feelings with.</p><p>“Here you go, enjoy” The waiter set down Kibum’s water and the cake.</p><p>They both mumbled their ‘thank you’s as he left, Kibum setting his phone down on the table and grabbing one of the two spoons.</p><p>He giggled, “They’re heart shaped, how cute” He held his spoon up for Jinki to see.</p><p>Jinki smiled, “Those must be new” He picked up the second spoon.</p><p>“Or they think we’re a couple” Kibum cut into the cake as he spoke.</p><p>“I guess it’s because of the cake” Jinki watched Kibum take a bite, “How is it?”</p><p>Kibum smiled and nodded, humming happily in response.</p><p>Jinki giggled at him, “I’m glad you like it” He dug his spoon in and had a bite as well.</p><p>“I can see why you like this place” Kibum looked around as if he was adoring the place.</p><p>He smiled as he chewed, and he hoped Kibum would bring Taemin here someday soon. He didn’t realize he was staring as he thought, feeling his cheeks get hot when Kibum met his eyes.</p><p>“Is it good?” Kibum asked, resting his head on his hand and Jinki nodded quickly.</p><p>“I’ve had it before, I love it” He admitted, looking back down at the cake, a worry brewing in his stomach.</p><p>Kibum took another bite, and Jinki followed, and he hoped he wasn’t feeling what he thought he was feeling. Sure, Kibum’s nice and handsome and something about him feels so inviting and warm, but he couldn’t like him. He couldn’t let himself get feelings for Kibum, he didn’t want to risk ruining what he and Taemin have. But he also didn’t want to go through another unrequited love. No matter what, Jinki decided, he couldn’t get even the slightest crush on Kibum.</p><p>But, he was beginning to think it was already too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Perfect Sensibility</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>WARNING this chapter is NSFW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They went to Jonghyun’s after lunch, giggling and kissing each other before the door even closed. And once it was closed, Jonghyun had Minho up against it, his hands making the younger hum into the kiss. He broke the kiss and started nibbling at Minho’s neck, smirking at the small moans he let out. Jonghyun let a hand slip into his boyfriend’s dress pants, grabbing his ass and making him whine.</p><p>“What if I turned you around and fucked you right here? Where anyone could hear you?” Jonghyun bit at Minho’s ear once he finished.</p><p>“Jonghyun..” He moaned softly, “Please..”</p><p>“Would you be nice and loud for me? Let everyone know how good I make you feel?” Jonghyun was looking up at him as the hand on his ass circled around to grope his cock.</p><p>Minho bit his lip and nodded, “Fuck me, please”</p><p>“Of course, CEO Choi” He smirked, not missing the way Minho blushed.</p><p>Jonghyun pulled his hand out of Minho’s pants, only to start taking them off his boyfriend, who in turn started unbuttoning his shirt. He took the dress pants and boxers off together, not wanting to waste any time, noting the shiver that shook Minho. Coming up, Jonghyun chuckled lowly at the CEO’s already half hard dick.</p><p>“Does the thought of being fucked against my door turn you on? Hm?” He asked, slowly stroking Minho’s cock.</p><p>Minho moaned in response, mouth hanging open as he met Jonghyun’s gaze.</p><p>“Make me scream your name, tell everyone who I belong to” There was a hint of romance under all the lust, and Jonghyun would’ve caught it if it wasn’t for the way those words made his dick twitch.</p><p>He let go of the younger’s cock and turned him around, quickly coating his fingers in saliva so he could start prepping Minho. As he pushed a finger into his boyfriend, a low hum hit his ears, Minho ever so slightly pushing back onto the finger. It didn’t take long before Jonghyun was adding another finger, scissoring Minho open.</p><p>There was a soft mumble of “Ready” from Minho, and Jonghyun let his finger slip out of his boyfriend. He undid his pants as fast as he could, letting them fall to his ankles. He spit in his hand and slicked his cock, angling himself before pushing slowly into the CEO. The couple groaned in pleasure, and Jonghyun grabbed Minho’s hip with one hand, his other going into the younger’s hair. The moan he pulled out of Minho just made him want more and made his hips snap forward, and Jonghyun smirked at the noises the CEO made. The pace wasn’t too fast or too slow, and Jonghyun had his lips on whatever he could reach, even if it left wet patches on his boyfriend’s shirt. </p><p>“You feel so good, whining on my cock like a good whore” Jonghyun mumbled against Minho.</p><p>“Your whore” Minho moaned, doing his best to meet Jonghyun’s thrusts.</p><p>He went harder at that, growling at Minho, “Such a dirty CEO, imagine if all your admirers knew what a whore you are for me”</p><p>Minho’s moans got louder, the dirty talk and Jonghyun hitting his prostate bringing him close. Jonghyun was pretty sure he knew the signs for his boyfriend now, and now he was getting close too.</p><p>“Jonghyun!” Minho cried when Jonghyun bit his arm, the older cumming as he did so.</p><p>His hips slowed and his hand that was in Minho’s hair went to stroke his boyfriend, finding that he had cum too. They rode through their orgasm, breaths softening and bodies slumping against each other. Jonghyun slipped out of Minho, their hands intertwining as Minho turned to face him, leaning down for a lazy kiss.</p><p>“I’m so glad I’m yours” Minho smiled softly.</p><p>“I’m glad I’m yours too” Jonghyun smiled back, kissing the CEO’s cheek.</p><p>Minho giggled, “We should probably get cleaned up”</p><p>“My shower can fit two” Jonghyun smirked, letting go of Minho’s hand to pick up his pants and boxers, “And I’m sure I have some pajamas you can borrow, they’re long on me so they’d fit you”</p><p>Minho picked up his clothes as well, “Sounds perfect, Moonlight” He wrapped an arm around Jonghyun, who blushed at the contact.</p><p>“My bathroom is a little cluttered, please don’t mind the mess” He spoke as he led Minho to the master bath.</p><p>“I don’t mind, don’t worry about it” He could hear Minho’s reassuring smile.</p><p>“I’ll wash your clothes, just put them in here” Jonghyun gestured to the hamper as he threw his clothes in.</p><p>Jonghyun opened the door, leading Minho inside and letting him walk in before grabbing two towels and two washcloths from under his sink. </p><p>“You can set it to whatever, but I probably have less hot water than you do” Jonghyun told him, laying the towels down and beginning to take his shirt off.</p><p>Minho chuckled, “If I can figure out how to use it, new showers are always confusing” He slipped his shirt off, tossing it to the same spot Jonghyun had just tossed it.</p><p>“Here, I’ll teach you”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. See It Through</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jinki waved goodbye to Kibum as he headed to his interview, he was pretty sure his friend would get the job. He headed back to his car, surprised to hear his ringtone. The number wasn't one he recognized, but he answered anyway.</p><p>“Hello?” He asked, continuing his walk to his car.</p><p>“Hey, it’s Taemin, Kibum gave me your number” Jinki smiled at this.</p><p>“Oh, hi Taemin, how are you?” He asked, opening his car door.</p><p>“I’m okay, just got off and thought since everyone else is busy that we could hang out” Taemin sounded a little nervous.</p><p>“Sure, what were you thinking?” Jinki got settled in his seat as Taemin made thinking noises.</p><p>“We could just go for a walk or a drive, whichever you prefer” Taemin suggested.</p><p>“I can come pick you up and we can drive around” Jinki reached over to buckle himself in.</p><p>“That sounds great, I’ll wait outside” He could hear Taemin’s smile.</p><p>“Alright, see you soon!” There was a little giggle on Taemin’s end.</p><p>“See you soon” Taemin hung up then.</p><p>Jinki put his phone back in his pocket and started the car. He had never been alone with Taemin, and he could feel his nerves surfacing because of that. He wanted Minho’s new friends to like him, and so far he thinks they all do. At least, he sure hopes so. But he’s never been alone around Taemin, hadn’t even come close, and as he drove he mentally crossed his fingers hoping Taemin would like him.</p><p>The drive to the coffee shop wasn’t long, and Jinki smiled as he spotted Taemin waiting outside. He pulled up and rolled down the passenger window so Taemin could really see him.</p><p>“That was fast” Taemin smiled as he approached the car.</p><p>“I was just around the corner when you called” Jinki explained as his friend got in.</p><p>“It was like fate” Taemin giggled as he buckled in.</p><p>Jinki giggled with him, “Maybe it was”</p><p>Their smiles didn’t falter as Jinki started driving, “Are we going anywhere special? Or just driving around?” Taemin looked over to him.</p><p>“There’s this little walking trail me and Minho used to go on all the time, we could go there” Jinki suggested.</p><p>“That sounds great” That simple phrase helped Jinki feel more at ease.</p><p>They didn’t talk on the way there, but Jinki was thankful that it was a comfortable silence. He led Taemin to the trail from their parking space, apologizing for how it had overgrown a bit since the last time he came.</p><p>“When was the last time?” Taemin asked, following closely behind Jinki.</p><p>“It’s been a few years, after that harsh winter we just stopped coming” He explained, smiling softly at the wildflowers he remembered so well.</p><p>“It’s so beautiful, we should bring Kibum next time” He turned his smile to his friend, who had a similar one.</p><p>“This would be a cute date spot for the two of you, you could pick flowers and press them in an old book” Jinki continued to lead him, only partially noticing the way Taemin kept his gaze down.</p><p>“Sounds romantic, that’s just his style” His smile was back as he picked what looked like a yellow dandelion, carefully placing it behind his hair, “Is it cute?”</p><p>Jinki couldn’t help the bright toothy smile that came, “Very cute” He waved Taemin to come on, “You haven’t seen the best part yet”</p><p>He didn’t expect the younger to grab his hand when he caught up, holding it as they walked, as if it was normal.</p><p>“The path looks thicker down there, this way we don’t accidentally lose each other” Taemin spoke after a few confused and nervous glances from Jinki.</p><p>He just ended up nodding, if Taemin was a skinship kind of friend then he didn’t want to turn him down, but he didn’t want to somehow drive a wedge between him and Kibum either. </p><p>Taemin gasped, “No way, is that a bridge? How old do you think it is? Do you think we can still use it?” The excitement brought a giggle out of Jinki as he watched his friend rush forward.</p><p>Although, he forgot for a moment they were holding hands, stumbling to follow the younger before he let go once they were on the bridge.</p><p>“My favorite part of the trail” Jinki mused, taking in the sight only to watch Taemin do the same.</p><p>“This place feels almost.. Magical” Taemin mumbled, moving to lean on the railing of the bridge, “Like a place in a drama”</p><p>“Where the love interest confesses?” Jinki joined him on the railing.</p><p>“Exactly” He turned to Jinki, smiling brightly, and Jinki thinks that’s the brightest smile he’s seen on Taemin.</p><p>“I almost confessed here once” Jinki looked forward, watching the river rapids he knew well.</p><p>“To Minho?” He scoffed in surprise.</p><p>“Is it that obvious?” Jinki let himself laugh about it softly.</p><p>“As soon as we met, I could tell” Taemin gave him a soft smile, “Why did you never tell him?”</p><p>He sighed, as if he was about to get something off his chest rather than telling a bitter love story, “Have you ever looked at a crush, in the eyes, and from the way they look at you, you just knew it’d never change”</p><p>“You could see his love was only platonic, and that’s all it’d ever be?” He asked, more to clarify than to prod.</p><p>Jinki nodded, “It hurt at first, but I have a lifelong friend that I wouldn’t trade for the world, and I just think it’s better this way”</p><p>“Now, you’ll hopefully have four lifelong friends” The words warmed his heart, but at the same time, something hurt.</p><p>All of his friends have someone they love now, and while his heart had finally let go of Minho, he was afraid it was grabbing onto someone else. Or worse, jumping between two people. But as he took a deep breath, he hoped it was just a fleeting feeling, something that would disappear soon enough.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924557">When Everyone Is Sleeping</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyjjong/pseuds/Sammyjjong">Sammyjjong</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>